Digimon Adventure: Return of The First
by YuehXII
Summary: Original Storyline invented by me. Based on information Gennai gave in Digimon Adventure where apparently 5 Digidestined came before the original 8, and one of them is my main character but still. . Well you'll see for your selves.
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Adventure: Return of The First**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was another bright and sunny day in the digital world for the Digi-destined and their partner digimon. For those of you joining us now or have never seen digimon adventure, our heroes are the digidestined with their digimon. Digi-destined are human children who witnessed digital beings in the human world and were prophesized to come to the digital world and save it from certain doom. Our Adventure starts with our heroes, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and their digimon going to meet Gennai in his home under the lake. Gennai has a special surprise for the heroes who saved the world twice.

Upon arriving at the home Tai knocked on the door and waited for a reply, "Who…who's there asked an elderly man." Tai knocked again, "open up old man, you're the one who called us here." Suddenly the door opened and the kids walked inside, before long the door closed behind them. An old man wearing a red trimmed black coat with red boots came forth. "Ah yes, welcome Digi-destined. I called for a very important matter." He said as they all sat at his table, most didn't settle into sitting on mats around a coffee table. There was tea already served, Gennai then began to speak, "There is an honorary gathering of the heroes of the digital world coming up that you've all been selected to join. It's a Festival for all the Heroes who defended our Digital World.

The kids were overjoyed to hear this especially Davis who had a smart remark to retort, "about time someone recognized our superior skills, right Kari?" He said in an inexhaustible tone. TK grinned a bit, "sit down Davis, didn't you hear him, he said all the heroes, its not just us." Cody looked at Gennai, "But who else besides the digidestined defended the world from the end? We all defeated MaloMyotismon, and Tai's group defeated the Dark Masters and Apoclymon." Gennai played with his moustache, "Well there is the Royal Knights, The Digital God, the Four Sovereigns, the twelve Devas, and of the course The First Digidestined."

The second group looked confused, "but didn't we already mention Tai's group." Izzy looked at Cody, "No Cody, we weren't the first humans in the digital world, there was a group before us that defeated an ultimate evil and sealed Apoclymon back behind the fire wall before us. We get to meet them, Prodigious." Davis looked at Gennai, "If their so great where are they, or were they too good to save the digital world, or help tai and the others help us defeat MaloMyotismon?" "Yeah Gennai what's up with that you never told us why," Matt added on. The digimon let a sweat drop, all digimon have heard of the first. "Well Matt, they couldn't," said Gabumon in a very mystic master monk kind of tone. Tai gave a sharp remark, "Well why couldn't they?"

Gennai looked at the arguing bunch of children. His house surrounded by sea water and fish swimming here and their, the old man couldn't even think to himself. So he looked at the Digimon and Digidestined, "Children I will have to ask you to keep it down and respect them, they can't because they are all in comas." Sora and Mimi looked at Gennai, "Comas, why are they in comas?" Joe then added, "Yeah what Gives Gennai." The Children began to settle down as Gennai spoke, "For me to tell you, I'd have to start at the beginning of it all.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Adventure: Return of The First**

**Chapter 2: The First's Story**

Gennai began his tale, "Long ago by digital world records 5 Digi-destined children were brought to the digital world, Suzuka, Shizuki, Haori, Shiku, and Mana. These five children were the first to be brought here and much like your reaction didn't know where they were. Mana was the first to make contact with the digimon. His partner was a Gazimon. They both had an opposite reaction to meeting eachother but like all relations they grew to become a devastatingly powerful team. Haori grew with her partner Lunamon, Suzuka with Coronamon, Shiku with Kunemon, and Shizuki with Dorumon.

The five children were brought into a warzone, the world was constantly at war, darkness and light powerful digimon strong enough to destroy countries in a single blow. Over a period of the 3 years in the digital world Mana led the rest being the responsible one and the one who accepted the burden of destroying digimon for the peace this world deserved. All those that couldn't accept peace and made it their choice to ruin any peace created was what set Mana aside from the rest of the group. He reformatted them. Over the next 5 years Mana spent his life raising the digimon he had reformatted in Digital World so that a peaceful world could be made, the others helped out, but Mana did more, he helped build the towns that are here to date in the digital world.

During the last two years that they were here the great evils that had been behind the dark curtain manipulating the strings had appeared, the original 4 Dark Masters, ChaosApoclymon, Armaggedamon, Ornismon, and their Leader, Milleniummon. They wreaked havoc upon the unsuspecting population Armaggedamon was the first to fall, he was deleted by Mana but defeated by Haori and Suzuka. Ornismon fell to Shizuki and Shiku, ChaosApoclymon was sealed away behind the firewall by Mana. On the night before the fight with Milleniummon, the group went their separate ways, because of that argument Milleniummon took advantage of them and attacked each of them on their own. Shizuki, Shiku, Haori and Suzuka were defeated. Mana stepped up using his crest of Darkness and combining it with his digivice to digivolve his digimon to super ultimate to fight Milleniummon but he was still defeated.

Realizing that the world that they had saved was in danger, and that his friends would be killed Mana did the unthinkable. He sent his friends and partner digimon through the digital gate to another area far away from the Dark Continent. Mana used the power of his crest and digivice to open the Dark Abyss, a territory that's different from the Dark Ocean a place their was no escape from, using its power through his own body he changed the landscape of the dark continent turning into into the gloomy area we see today. But with that he deleted Milleniummon, but at the last moment Milleniummon digivolved into ZeedMilleniummon, and used his polar eternity on Mana, although ZeedMilleniummon was sealed in the dark abyss for eternity. Mana paid the ultimate sacrifice, his body became sealed in crystal for eternity. His digivice and crest revealed that he was intended to be the Digidestined of Darkness and when he realized this its probably when he planned it the night before. When his friends and I came to find our hero, who defeated the Great Evil, we found him, but it wasn't the ending we hoped for. Mana lost his life in order to protect a world not his own and there are now a select few left in the digital world that lost their best friend. This was 8 years before you 8 came to the world the first time." Gennai wiped a tear from his face.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
